A service provider (e.g., broadcast television provider, a cable television provider, a satellite television provider, etc.) may provide a program (e.g., a television show, a movie, etc.) to one or more user devices associated with one or more viewers. The program may be associated with content and time breaks in the content for advertisements (e.g., commercial breaks).